The Oops Factor
by BrokenMarionette21
Summary: Hermione makes a "mistake" in the final Battle and it's such a know-it-all way of doing it. This is a oneshot!
The "Oops" Factor

By BrokenMarionette21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I only own this Plot Bunny! His name is Mika.

He likes chocolate chip muffins. :D

A/N/: So I've had this idea for a while and it has finally taken the opportunity to jump. If I write any future fics depends on the reception this one receives. I will tell you on fanfiction net that I do have a couple more fics in the brainstorm/writing process.. I just want to make sure it's worth it.

Without further ado…..

 **The "Oops" Factor**

Hermione Granger was a bit of a know-it-all. She didn't try to be… She just couldn't help the verbal diarrhea when she knew the answer to a question. It was compulsive. That was what led to her current situation… Verbal Diarrhea at its finest. It might be best to start you off at the beginning though. Before she was surrounded by angry Death Eaters wanting her blood for…. Right, the beginning.

 **Hermione Granger-First Year**

Don't worry about this stop. It will take only a minute while I explain something.

Ronald Weasley is a prat. There is no other explanation! He has had it out for me ever since the day on the Hogwarts Express when I told him about the speck of dirt on his nose! I was just trying to save him from further embarrassment… But NOOOOO! Ronald has to be a bloody git. Today in our class with Professor Flitwick, Charms, we learned the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Simply put, it is a charm for levitation. I got it my first try of course so when I saw Ronald struggling I told him the correct pronunciation. When he doubted me I also showed him the wand movement and performed the levitation flawlessly. He pouted at me. POUTED!

Anyways diary, I may have been a bit harsh, but it was NO reason for him to say the things he said. It hurt to hear those words. Even if he and Harry did save me from the troll later on, it doesn't make what he said better. I've decided to forgive him though. If only for Harry.

Now, onto the real story.

Let me just fast forward back to the present.

 **Hermione Granger-Seventh Year/Final Battle**

"You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong." Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Just once? I could still see the look of shock on everyone's faces as I walked up to the being that had just killed my best friend. I could still hear the gasps of shock and slight humor as I corrected him on his pronunciation of the killing curse. I could still feel the oppressive silence as all the gathered students and all the Death Eaters stared in a mix of horror and morbid amusement. There was silence for about thirty seconds before I heard the shriek of outrage from Bellatrix LeStrange as I accidentally cast the killing curse directly at Voldemort. I saw the brief look of disgust and terror on his face as my curse hit him square in the chest. Terror at death, and disgust at being killed by someone of my ilk. A mudblood. I snorted hysterically the second I realized what I had just done. Tears ran down my face. This was the first time I had ever cast the curse. But more than that, this was the first time I had watched someone's face as they died. Granted the someone was Voldemort, but still!

I collapsed on the stones just as Nagini struck out at me. I watched in morbid fascination as Neville severed her head from her body, killing her and the last Horocrux in one go. Death Eaters quickly cast the nastiest spells they could think of before apparating away from their Lord's resting place.

Harry rushed back in just as Molly Weasley cast her own curse at Bellatrix, killing her just before she apparated away. Harry looked around in confusion, looking for Voldemort I guess, before narrowing his eyes on me. He walked over and knelt next to me.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry looked concerned for my sanity when I met his eyes and started laughing. "Mione?! Neville! Something is wrong with Hermione!" Harry sounded so worried that I managed to get myself partially in control.

"Harry, I killed Voldemort." My words were weak and sounded ridiculous even to my own ears. But hearing them, made it worse and suddenly my eyes welled up with tears. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Then, I sobbed and threw my arms around my best friend in the entire world. "He's dead. Oh Merlin! I killed him, Harry! I killed someone and I watched as he died!" My words barely made sense to me but they seemed to be getting through to Harry because his head jerked up in shock.

"He's dead?" I glanced up to answer but Harry wasn't looking at me. He was looking above me at Neville. I caught the look of relief in Harry's eyes at Neville's nod. I guess I stiffened because Harry's eyes shot back down to me. "Are you okay?"

The dam on my emotions broke with three words and for the next two hours I was incoherent. I vaguely remember Harry being told the story by five different people. I vaguely remember hearing Harry consoling the Weasley matriarch. The next thing I remember with absolute clarity didn't happen until a week after the final battle. There was a story in the Daily Prophet about Rita Skeeter dropping dead along with hundreds of other witches and wizards all over the world. Every witch and wizard that died on that day had the dark mark. It seemed as though the moment Voldemort died the mark started to poison ever person with it. By the end of the week the poison had reached their hearts and they died in the most excruciating way possible. It seemed as though Voldemort wanted to punish his followers if they made it and he didn't.

Hermione remembered waking up that day with the determination to put the war behind her. It was easier said than done, but Harry was her best friend and Ron was with them both. They would make it.

 **A/N: Leave a response or something. Let me know if I should post another.**


End file.
